The Anti-Personnel Obstacle Breaching System (APOBS) is an obstacle clearance system, for clearance of a minefield or other anti-personnel obstacle (hereafter referred to as ‘obstacle’), fielded by the US Department of Defense in January 2003. It replaced the prior mine clearance device called the Bangalore Torpedo. The APOBS munitions set uses a rocket to launch a line charge of multiple grenades across a minefield or another anti-personnel obstacle, which grenades are then detonated to create a cleared path through the minefield or obstacle. Currently, the APOBS is contained in two packs, called “ALICE” (All-purpose Lightweight Individual Carrying Equipment) packs, each of which are typically carried and deployed by individual soldiers. The APOBS requires the Soldier to connect and position the two ALICE packs relative to each other and to the minefield or obstacle, in order that the APOBS be properly and effectively deployed. While the APOBS is uniformly considered a vast improvement over the Bangalore torpedoes, the placement of the APOBS system for deployment over an obstacle often still exposes Soldiers to enemy fire. For this reason, deployment of the APOBS would be improved by use of Unmanned Ground Vehicles (UGV) outfitted with a system capable of appropriately deploying the APOBS through a very specific mechanism, thus sparing the Soldiers from unnecessary exposure to hostile fire during positioning and deployment of the APOBS munitions set across the identified targeted area to be cleared.